Coming Home
by WannaBeAVampire
Summary: *New Moon* What if Edward had returned to Bella in New Moon when Jacob started to ignore her. My first FanFic, please be nice, review please and tell me what you think.
1. Caving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Series, Sadly Stephenie Meyer still does.

**Coming Home**

**Summary**: What if Edward returned to Bella in New Moon after Jacob starts to avoid her.

**Chapter One**: Caving

**_Edward's POV_**

_somewhere far from forks, Washington_

The pain was excruciating I had never felt anything like it before. I had lost the very reason for my existence. The worst part is that I could escape the pain and return to her. Her, the love of my existence, Bella, my Bella. My thoughts turned unwillingly to Bella and her mind flashed into my mind. Her smiling face, and amazing eyes, I know that if I were to return to her she would welcome me back with open arms. As I thought this excruciating pain shot through me and I turned my thoughts from my Bella. If I were to return to Bella, Alice would forgive me and wouldn't hate me anymore for taking away her best friend. I could then face my family again, something I haven't been able to do since I left her. My resolve was weakening and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was speeding down the water filled streets of Forks, Washington, to her.

_Two Weeks Later_

My mind couldn't take the pain anymore and I found myself in my Volvo speeding down the street. I would only check to see if she was happy, only her happiness could over rule my pain. My cell phone rang as I thought this and I glanced own at the name that was flashing across the screen –Alice–, I ignored the call, I couldn't deal with Alice now. I exited the Highway and made my way towards Forks, my only real home now. Alice continued to call excessively and finally fed up with the sound I pulled over and answered my phone.

"OH MY GOD!!" I heard Alice shriek over the phone. I haven't missed that piercing voice at all.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked as politely as I could, she was cutting into my travel time.

"I can't believe you are going back to Bella" Alice sang happily into the phone "I'm so happy, I get to see her again!"

"Hold on Alice" I warned her, "I'm only going to check to see if she is happy"

"Oh," Alice said dejected, "That's not what I saw in my vision"

" I don't care what you saw, I'm not going to stay if she is happy" I growled into the phone.

"FINE!" Alice screamed into the phone.

"Alice-" I tried to explain, but the dial tone cut me off. Alice had hung up on me!

What ever I didn't want to speak to her anymore anyways. I got back on the road and pushed my Volvo faster. The speed inched towards 160 km/h and I finally saw the sign that brought the strangest relief:

**_Welcome To_**

**_Forks, Washington_**

I sped down her street as I had down so many times before and screeched to a stop outside of her house. I was so close to my Bella I could already taste the mouth watering scent of freesias that I learned to associate with only her. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:00 AM, she would be asleep so I could sneak in her window, which I noticed was still open, even though it was raining and freezing outside. I climbed nimbly out of my Volvo and prepared to dash up the side of her house. All of a sudden screaming filled the air, her screaming. My Bella was screaming into the night. I dashed up the side of her house and the sight I saw horrified me.

**A/N: Please Review or else i won't continue because it is not worth it to write this if nobody likes it!**

**_WannaBeAVampire_**


	2. So Close

**A/N: This chapter is replacing the one that was in Bella's POV because I decided to make this all in Edwards POV. Hope you like it! REVIEW!!**

_**WannaBeAVampire **_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Series, Sadly Stephenie Meyer still does.

**Coming Home**

**Summary**: What if Edward returned to Bella in New Moon after Jacob starts to avoid her.

**Chapter Two**: So Close

**_Edward's POV_**

_Bella's Room In Forks, Washington_

I stared down horrified at my love. I looked at her tortured face as she tossed and turned in response to a nightmare I could not see. I saw how gaunt her face was, sunken cheeks and wrinkles of worry etched permanently into her face. I resisted the urge to pull her into my arms and calm her worries. I was not resisting well and right before I reached the side of her bed, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced at the screen and uttered a silent curse –Alice-. I ignored my phone and returned to looking at my Bella. When suddenly Alice was there pulling me out of the window with her.

"Alice! What the hell?" I screamed at her, "I thought you wanted to see Bella again"

"You can't!" Alice screamed back at me, as she pulled me towards my Volvo, "She won't be happy to see you!"

"What?" I whispered in horror, "How would you know?"

"Ugh, you would think that I wasn't a psychic!" Alice said in exasperation, "I'll show you"

I looked into her mind and saw Bella screaming her head off at me and throwing all sorts of stuff at me, even though they would not hurt me the intent was clear. I shook my head in horror and brought myself back to the future and looked at Alice in desperation.

"How can I fix this" I said, hopelessness sinking into my heart at the thought of losing Bella again.

"Hmm… I don't know yet, we'll hang around for a few days and decide what to do." Alice said, while in deep thought, "I'll drive us back to our house and we can figure out a plan from there."

She then sped off into the night; I was so upset I didn't even argue over driving. We arrived at our house soon after and Alice sped off into the house removing all the sheets that were covering all the furniture. I trudged in and sat down at the piano. I began playing Bella's lullaby and stopped with a shuddering gasp, playing this song brought more physical pain than I had ever imagined possible. I then let my fingers roam over the keys creating a tune and tortured song. The music filled the empty house and made being here even sadder.

"Aw…Edward that was so sad!" Alice whispered in agony, "I think I'm going to go hunting are you coming?"

"I don't know" I barely managed to whisper through my trembling suffering lips.

"Come on, your eyes are pitch black, and you don't want to go near Bella if you are so thirsty" Alice stated smartly, turning on her heel to dance to the door.

"Wait! Does that mean you have a plan?" I asked, excitement colouring my voice for the first time in a long time.

"Yes. But you won't find out what it is until after we go hunting!" Alice said, finally dancing out the door.

I bolted out the door after her, leaving the front door of the house open and spilling light in the meadow. I followed Alice into the darkening shadows that were the forests around our home.

**A/N: I know its kinda short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer :)**

**But I'm not going to write anymore unless I get some more reviews! I got to know if you're liking it or not, so let me know!**

**Sorry about the cliffie, you'll find out what Alice's plan is in the next chapter, or not :P depending on how evil I'm feeling :) **

_**WannaBeAVampire**_


	3. AN: Not chapter sorry!

**SO SORRY!**

**Okay so I'm sorry for two things:**

**A) Not updating in forever, and**

**b) Making you all think this was another chapter :P**

**Okay so here is the really long explanation: I wrote both my stories on my laptop. Nothing really special there, but right when I was about to upload it the laptop decides to break. Just like everything else electronic I own, anyways not important. But I lost all of my work ******** everything. Ugh I was so mad I almost through the laptop at my door, but that would have ended even worse than before. So my apologies for those who were waiting for the next chapter but now I have to rewrite all of them. Crazy, I break everything trust me. It sucks.**

**I'm sorry too to those who thought that this was another chapter, sorry to get your hopes up, read the above chapter to understand why it isn't.**

**Well now that I need to rewrite everything, which is going to take me forever, you will have to wait, sorry!**

_**WannaBeAVampire**_


End file.
